The invention relates to a connecting device for temporarily connecting two preferably plate-like parts, in particular for connecting two parts to be glued and/or to be riveted. Furthermore, the invention relates to a needle for such connecting devices, which can guarantee a reduced area pressing at the parts to be connected. The preferred field of application of the invention is the aerospace sector.
A known connecting device of the principle according to the invention, which is used in the aviation industry, is described in DE 20 2010 015 746. It comprises a guiding body mounted torque-proof in a housing, the guiding elements thereof engage into guiding openings of the needle carrier. The needle carrier carries two needles distanced from each other with terminal sided hook-shaped needle tips. A spreading of the needle tips occurs if the needle tips projecting at first beyond the end of the spreading tongue connected to the guiding body are moved by the driving element axially into the housing. For this reason the needle carrier and the driving element comprise screw threads engaging into each other.
This connecting device has the disadvantage that the spreading tongue covers a note-worthy part of the hole cross section, which is provided for guiding the needles transferring the tensioning force. The spreading tongue itself can transfer a tensioning force. It is furthermore of a disadvantage that the length of the spreading tongue has to be adapted to the thickness of the parts to be tensed or to be connected.